


When Hair Gets in Your Eyes

by Fangirl_In_Gray



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: A math gay wrote this I'm terrible at spelling, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Girlfriends, Girls Kissing, Hair Brushing, hair cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_In_Gray/pseuds/Fangirl_In_Gray
Summary: “What’s wrong V?” Daphne asked. They were all squished into a small booth in a diner.“Nothing,” Velma sighed. “I’m just annoyed with my hair. It won’t stay out of my face no matter what I do, and I don’t have any scissors with me.”Velma needs help cutting her hair. Luckily she has a very cute friend who can help.
Relationships: Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley & Fred Jones & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers & Scooby Doo, Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 203





	When Hair Gets in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me spelling and grammar are not my strong suits.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my huge gay middle school crush, who would braid my hair during P.E.

Velma huffed as she brushed the hair out from under her glasses. The gang had been on the road for a while, jumping from mystery to mystery, and she hadn’t had time to get her hair cut or her bangs trimmed. She had taken to pulling the loose hair back and clipping it away with some yellow barrettes that Fred had gotten her as an apology gift for a trap gone wrong. Unfortunately when their latest “monster,” a bigfoot impersonator had been chasing them, the barretts had slipped out of her hair and been lost on the forest floor.

“What’s wrong V?” Daphne asked. They were all squished into a small booth in a diner.

  
“Nothing,” Velma sighed. “I’m just annoyed with my hair. It won’t stay out of my face no matter what I do, and I don’t have any scissors with me.”

  
“I have scissors you can borrow,” said Fred. “A man never leaves his tools behind.”

  
“I’m not using your hefty ass trap scissors to cut my hair Fred.”

  
“I’ll cut your hair for you Velma. I brought my hair shears with me.”

  
“Oh my god Daph, that would be amazing. You’re the best.”

  
“It’s no problem. We’ll do it when we get back to the motel.”

An hour later, after Shaggy and Scooby had polished off more than half of the restaurant's menu, the Mystery Machine pulled into the motel parking lot. The gang trudged out of the van tired from their day of clue finding and mystery solving.

  
The girls split off from the guys into their own room and Velma collapsed onto the nearest bed sighing.

  
“Hey get up sleepy,” Daphne said poking velma, “I got my scissors ready, let me cut your hair before we go to bed.”

  
“Ok, do you need me to wash my hair first?” Velma yawned and rubbered her eye.

  
“No dry hair is fine.” Daphne paused, “Velma, promise you won’t be made if I mess it up?”

  
“You mess something up? I don’t believe it,” Velma grinned at Daphne.

  
“Velma!”

  
“Kidding kidding, don’t worry I trust you.”

Daphne disappeared into the bathroom and came out with a towel and a brush. She wrapped the towel gently around Velma’s shoulders and started to brush out the tangles.

  
“That feels really good,” Velma sighed. Daphne giggled at the relaxed look on her face and began to section out her hair.

  
“I’m gonna divide up your hair into sections and cut each one first, then I’ll do your bangs.”

  
“Sounds good,” Velma mumbled. Her face had started heating up, and she had no idea why. Daphne was leaning over her, and the scent of orange blossom shampoo filled Velma’s senses.

  
“V? I’m starting to cut now. Is this length OK?”

  
“Hm, umm oh yeah.” Velma blinked trying to clear her head of the strange thoughts she was feeling. ‘Velma, Daphne is your only female friend. You will not mess this friendship up by developing feelings for her,’ she thought to herself. “Unless you think it would look better longer. You’re the fashion expert.”

  
“No,” Daphne exclaimed, “You have amazing hair! It makes you look so cute. I mean you are so cute. Um with your hair, but you’d also be pretty with long hair. Yo-you’re just really pretty in general.” Now Daphne was blushing. Velma had never seen her so fluster before.

  
“Ok then normal length I guess.” Daphne scissors’ started sniping away and silence filled the room.

“Done will the length, now onto the bangs,” Daphne said. “Can you tilt your head up for me?” She carefully arranged Velma’s bangs over her eyes before starting to trim the hair. Velma could feel Daphne fingers brushing against her face, which did not help to settle the fluttering feeling inside her stomach.

  
“Ok I think I’m done. Can you shake your hair out a little?” Velma complied. “Perfect. Wait, you have some hair on your face. Let me get that for you,” Daphne started to brush the hair clipping off Velma’s face. Her thumb moved to sweep off a piece hanging on Velma’s lip. Suddenly Daphne’s hands were cupping Velma’s cheek, and two girls were kissing each other.

  
Velma tangled her hands into Daphne’s hair and Daphne pulled off the towel around Velma’s neck and threw it to the ground. The two girls collapsed on the bed as they pulled apart and grinned at each other. Velma’s heart was beating fast and she bit her lower lip to try to contain her smile.

  
“So,” she smirked, “you really think I’m pretty?”

  
“So so pretty and smart and witty,” Daphne replied with a kiss to Velma’s hand for each compliment.

  
“Freddie’s gonna be upset,” Velma groaned.

  
“Who cares what he thinks. He’s more in love with his traps than he ever was with me.”

  
“We should go on a double date. You and I, plus Fred and one of his traps.”

  
“Wait, does that mean that you want to date me?” Daphne asked. Velma blushed and nodded.

  
“If you want to date me.”

  
“Of course I want to date you, V. I’ve been pining after you for like ever.”

  
“What no way. I would have known. Picking up on clues is my only skill.”

  
“That’s not true, you’re great at lots of things, and you can be pretty oblivious when it comes to people’s feelings.”

  
“Oh shut up,” said Velma and silenced Daphne with another kiss.


End file.
